The Garfield Show
The Garfield Show (French title Garfield et Cie) is a American/French CGI animated television series that premiered in France on France 3 on December 22, 2008. English-language episodes started airing on Boomerang UK on May 5, 2009. It premiered in the United States on Cartoon Network on November 2, 2009 at 3:00pm. It also airs on YTV in Canada, but taken off the air on July 11, 2011, due to the debut of Redakai: Conquer the Kairu, and returned on September 6, 2011 (near the end of Summer 2011). The Garfield Show resumed airing on Canadian children's network YTV on October 27, 2012. Based on the American comic strip Garfield, the series is executive produced by Garfield creator Jim Davis and co-written and voice directed by Mark Evanier, who also wrote most of the episodes for the Garfield and Friends series. Returning from Garfield and Friends are the voice actors Julie Payne (Liz) and Gregg Berger (Odie). Frank Welker replaces the late Lorenzo Music as the voice of Garfield, whereas Thom Huge as the voice of Jon Arbuckle is replaced by Wally Wingert. Also returning is David Lander, reprising his role as Doc Boy from the earlier Garfield prime-time special A Garfield Christmas Special (1987). The show is produced by Dargaud Media and Paws Inc. The show is directed by Philippe Vidal and the music is done by Laurent Bertaud and Jean-Christophe Prudhomme. Plot The Garfield Show centers mainly on Garfield's usual antics and frolics, usually in function of his laziness and gluttony. It focuses on his quirky misadventures (often significantly darker, scarier and/or more bizarre than those found in the comic strip or previous animated adaptations), while always highlighting the fat cat's love for lasagna. Garfield lives with his owner, Jon Arbuckle, and his owner's dog, Odie, in a detached two story house (as opposed to the one story house in the comics and Garfield and Friends). The 1950s era television set in the living room still has a rabbit-ears antenna, but it now has a converter box so the family can now watch television in HDTV (in fact, several allusions to 21st century technology are made in the series). The premise of the show, which is comedic slapstick, lies mainly in the events of each single episode. Usually Garfield has to solve problems that he himself causes, but always tries to skive off, and actually solves them in the end. In the second season, Garfield began breaking the fourth wall more often, such as asking for the script for the episode, talking to the audience and even mentioning cartoon traditions, such as instant healing. Unlike Season 1, Season 2 kept borrowing characters who originated from a previous episode. These included Mama Meanie, Nate the neighbor, the Lawyer from the episode Depth of a Salesman, and Mr. Barker, Jon's boss. Luigi was a very ambiguous character whether highly appreciating Garfield for saving his business often or determined to prevent Garfield from stealing his lasagna or pizza. Many references to the 1988 Garfield and Friends TV series were made, such as the movie title "Kung Fu Creatures on a Rampage" borrowed from the 1989 episode Video Airlines, "The Klopman Diamond" which was a running gag in the original show, and the game show, "Name That Fish" which was from the 1988 episode "The Binky Show". Characters Main characters * Garfield * Odie * Jon Arbuckle * Nermal * Arlene * Dr. Liz Wilson * Squeak Minor characters * Eddie Gormand * Professor Bonkers * Doc Boy * Aunt Ivy * The Evil Space Lasagnas * Harry * Drusilla and Minerva * T3000 * Patrick and Paddy the Leprechauns * Vito * Pooky * Fluffykins Episodes List of The Garfield Show episodes Cast French voices *Gérard Surugue - Garfield, Additional Voices *Bruno Choël - Jon, Additional Voices *Gilbert Levy - Squeak, Additional Voices *Véronique Soufflet - Arlène, Dr. Liz Wilson, Additional Voices *Marc Saez - Nermal, Additional Voices *Philippe Bozo - Harry, Additional Voices English voices *Frank Welker - Garfield, Eddie Gourmand, Cleaning Robot, Evil Space Lasagnas, T-3000, Paddy, Additional Voices *Gregg Berger - Odie, Squeak, Harry, Herman Post, Mama Meany, Additional Voices *Wally Wingert - Jon Arbuckle, Al the Dog Catcher, Hercules, Additional Voices *Jason Marsden - Nermal, Vito, Liz's Father, Pete the Dog Catcher, Dr. Bonkers, Additional Voices *Julie Payne - Dr. Liz Wilson, Liz's Mother *Laura Summer - Drusilla & Minerva the Twins, Additional Voices *Audrey Wasilewski - Arlene, Newscaster Additional voices * Grey DeLisle - Jack * Melissa Disney- * Bob Bergen * Frank Ferrante - Lyman * June Foray - Mrs. Cauldron * Stan Freberg - Dr. Whipple, Fluffykins, Mole * Corey Burton *Marvin Kaplan - *Maurice LaMarche - Samuel W. Underburger *Phil LaMarr - *David Lander - Doc Boy Arbuckle * Misty Lee - Angie,Scheherazade * Tress MacNeille - Esmeralda Brubaker, Female Squirrel * Candi Milo - Lester, Chester, Reporter * Chuck McCann - Mayor Graffton * Laraine Newman - Aunt Ivy, News Anchorwoman, Winona, Angelica * Jack Riley - Ghost Cat, Mr. Allwork * Neil Ross - King Glorm, Tyler Edge, Brandon Scoop * Susan Silo - Neferkitty * Fred Tatasciore - Dirk Dinkum, Biff * April Winchell - Reception Despite receiving more episodes than usual for an animated series, The Garfield Show has received mixed reviews. Common Sense Media gave the show 3 stars out of 5, saying "Infamous cat's antics are fun, if not exactly message laden." The series has a current rating of a 5.6 on tv.com. IMBD currently has a 4.8 rating for the series. Video game A party video game titled The Garfield Show: Threat of the Space Lasagna, was released in July 2010 for the Wii . It includes over 12 minigames and supports the Wii Balance Board]] and Wii Motion Plus . Threat of the Space Lasagna Is a video game based on the Garfield Show episode "Pasta Wars". It is about Garfield, Odie, and Squeak having to fight the alien talking lasagna who want to take over the world. There are also mini-games. The platform for the game is Wii. The player chooses whether to play as Garfield and stop the space lasagna from taking over the world (like they intended to in the TV show episode) and also fight the mind-controlled mice who are Squeak's family, or the player chooses to play as the space lasagna and work against Garfield who is trying to stop their plans. International airings In Indonesia, The Garfield Show scheduled aired on MNCTV. In China, The Garfield Show （加菲猫的幸福生活） is shown daily at CCTV-Kids. In the USA, the series is aired on Cartoon Network. The series also airs in the Irish Language in Ireland on TG4 as part of their children's strand Cula 4. On UK it aired on Boomarang. Trivia * This is the first Garfield television series to feature computer graphics. * In this series, Most characters such as Garfield, Odie, and Jon Arbuckle use their pre-recorded dialogue, such as laughing and screaming to save money on voice acting of those characters. * These series features new characters, such as Vito, Eddie Gourmand, Professor Bonkers, Dr. Whipple and more. * Occasionally, "The Garfield Show" Theme Song can be heard in many episodes. (It is mostly heard during chase scenes.) * Each episode in a season is aired every 2 to 3 days due to development. * On Netflix, "The Garfield Show" only has seasons 1 and 2 with 52 episodes in each season. In the Garfield series on Netflix, it comes with a 90's tv show called Garfield and Friends, and Garfield Gets Real, the movie. * Oddly in the credits of these series, the credits only shows the voice actors' names and the charcacters of the show showing Garfield, Odie, Jon, Nermal, and no one else, such as Dr. Whipple, Vito, and others, which makes many viewers find this very difficult to figure out a character who is properly voiced by. Gallery Garfieldshowtitle.jpg Jon's house.jpg Catnap.jpg | A cowardly Garfield hugging on Odie. As seen in Catnap Garfield on skateboard.jpg | Garfield and Odie riding on a kid's skateboard. As seen in Odie in Love. A Game of Cat and Mouse 2.jpg | Garfield and mice. As seen in A Game of Cat and Mouse. Heir Apparent 2.jpg |Garfield and the mimicing knight. As seen in Heir Apparent It's a Cheese World 2.jpg Lucky Charm 2.jpg The Pet Show.jpg |Nermal in the pet show. As seen in The Pet Show High Scale 2.jpg File:Credits.jpg|The Garfield Show Credits Category:The Garfield Show Category:Website Category:TV series Category:Animals Category:Dargaud Media Category:Paws, Inc. Category:France3 Category:Characters